pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
List of abbreviations
Poker discussion * ATC: Any two cards * BB: Big blind or Big bet (the meaning is context dependent and can be quite similar; 5xBB refers to the blind, but 5BB refers to big bets) * B&M: Brick-and-mortar casino poker, as opposed to online or home game poker. * CO: Cutoff. In hold 'em, the player directly to the right of the button. * EP: Early position * EV: Expected value * FE: Fold equity * FPS: Fancy play syndrome * GSSD: Gut shot straight draw * HORSE: HORSE is a mixed game of Hold 'em, Omaha, Razz, 7-Stud, and 7-Stud Eight or better * HOSE: HOSE is a mixed game of Hold 'em, Omaha, 7-Stud, and 7-Stud Eight or better * IO: Implied odds * ITM: In the money (finishing in a tournament high enough to win prize money) * IWTSTH: "I want to see that hand" - refers to a controversial and often poorly-understood rule in brick-and-mortar play allowing some or all players at the table to ask to see a calling hand, not just the called hand, at showdown. * LAG: Loose Aggressive Game. It has more commonly come to mean [[Player types|'L'''oose '''AG'gressive player]]. * LAP: Loose Aggressive Player. Has gone out of fashion, supplanted by LAG. * LHE: Limit hold 'em * LP: Loose Passive Player or "Late position" depending on context * MHIG: My hand is good * MHING: My hand is no good * MP: Middle position * MTT: Multi-table tournament * MUBS: Monsters Under the Bed Syndrome. Because, in poker, one cannot see an opponent's cards some players tend towards picturing the worst case scenario even if the cards required are an unlikely holding. A player who is prone to assuming an opponent has such cards is fearing MUBS. * NFD: Nut flush draw * NL: No-limit * NLHE: No-limit hold 'em * OESD: Open-ended straight draw * OOP: Out of position * PFR: Preflop raiser * PLO: Pot-limit Omaha * PLO8: Pot-limit Omaha/8 * PPM: Party Poker Million * PSB: Pot size bet * RIO: Reverse implied odds * ROI: Return on investment * ROR: Risk of ruin * SB: Small blind or Small bet (context dependent) * SD: Standard deviation * SNG/SnG: Sit-and-go, single table tournaments that begin when enough players are seated. * SOSA: Show one, show all * STT: Single-table tournament. Often the same as SNG. * T$: PokerStars Tournament Dollars. These are accumulated by winning your way into a tournament and then unregistering. They can be used to register for other tournaments. These can also be sold to other players. * TAG: Tight Aggressive Player * TPNK: Top pair, no kicker * TPTK: Top pair, top kicker * TPWK: Top pair, weak kicker * TTH: Turbo Texas Hold'em by Wilson Software. * UI: Unimproved; possibly also user interface depending on context * UTG: Under the gun. In hold 'em, the player directly to the left of the big blind. First to act preflop. * VP$IP (often shortened to VPIP): Voluntarily put money in pot. See PokerTracker docs for more details. * W$: PokerStars "W" Tournament Dollars. These are accumulated by winning your way into "W" tournaments such as WSOP qualifiers, WPT qualifiers and WCOOP tournaments and then unregistering. They can be used to register for other "W" tournaments. These can also be sold to other players. * WA/WB, WAWB: Way ahead/way behind. * WCOOP: World Championship Of Online Poker * WPT: World Poker Tour * WSOP: World Series of Poker Poker books * 7CSFAP: Seven Card Stud for Advanced Players * GSiH, GSiHE: Getting Started In Hold'em * HPFAP/HEPFAP: Hold'em Poker for Advanced Players * HOH: Harrington on Hold'em * NLHTAP, NLHE:TAP: No Limit Hold'em: Theory and Practice * SS/SS2: Super/System or Super System 2 * SSH, SSHE: Small Stakes Hold'em * TPFAP: Tournament Poker for Advanced Players * WLLH: Winning Low Limit Hold'em General discussion * AFAIK: As far as I know * AFAICT: As far as I can tell * FYP: Fixed your post. Usually refers to a humorous "misquote" of the original poster, but also used to mark a genuine correction in error of fact. * IIRC: If I recall correctly * OP: Original post or original poster * tl; dr: Too long; didn't read (often used humorously) * YMMV: Your mileage may vary